


let me live that fantasy.

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, King!Pete, Knight!Tyler, M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The morning after Tyler and Pete be intimate for the first time.





	let me live that fantasy.

Tyler woke earlier than the still sleeping king, it was around twelve and he had freshly made Pete some breakfast. It consisted some blueberry oatmeal waffles, two berry jelly filled muffins and a side of orange juice in a silvery, shiny glass.

Pete soon awoke by the sun peeking into his eyes, earning a small groan from him and he rolled on his back, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He greeted by his fellow knight, setting a tray on the coffee table by the bed, full of food that made his mouth water.

"Well, aren't you a lovely sight to wake up to? How long had you been up, my brave knight?" The king curiously questions after taking a small swig from the freshly squeezed orange juice, his voice still husky and groggy from just waking up.

"You're sweet on me, my king. I've been up since nine. I'm a light sleeper, as long as I get a minimum of eight hours, I'm a happy camper." The knight shows off his signature smile, swiping a small strawberry from Pete's plate beside the stack of waffles. 

"I missed you, I wanted you to stay in bed. I would have to love to wake up with you by my side," Pete gives a small pout before breaking out a wholehearted chuckle, taking a bite of the delicious pancakes, the taste making a satisfied noise come from his lips. "What did you do to pass the time?" 

"Showered, went for a walk around the village, played a few rounds of war with Bard Adrian and Sergeant Trent," Tyler speaks, taking a seat where the king had pat beside him in the big bed. "You would've woke up next to me if you didn't sleep so much." He teases the king, placing a kiss upon his button nose and Pete just gives his eyes a playful roll.

"You know me, Bate. I need as much sleep as I can get before someone's coming to me with some type of problem. You knew what you were getting involved with, when we first got involved with each other." Pete retorts with a shrug, mimicking a female repeating King Dunne in his best high pitched tone, earning a snicker from the fully armored knight.

He puts his helmet aside, by the side of the bed and Pete hums, running a few fingers through the sweep of blonde curls. "Gosh, I missed playing with your hair. I pulled it a lot, last night, hm?" 

Tyler can feel the immediate heat build up in his cheeks and he just nods, flicking a tongue against his cheek for a second. He remembers of how Pete and him made love for the first time. He had purple-red hickeys basically splattered all over every part of his body, those being hidden under his silver armor. 

"Yes, you did, my strong, powerful king. Last night was so wonderful, that was the first that I've ever been like that with someone. I didn't really do much in my past romances. Didn't get to go that far.." Tyler explains, his cheeks still getting rosy red in remembrance of the night, from the start of simple deep kisses to the end of the two just making jokes and cuddling in bed. He looks down at his feet in an act of shyness.

Pete puts his empty plate back on the table, next to the half empty cup of juice. He smiled over at his sheepish knight, gently tilting his chin with the touch of his index finger, getting a chance to look into those deep, milk chocolate colored hues. "Baby, it's okay if you were a virgin. It means that you were saving yourself for someone special is all. There's nothing wrong with that." He whispers in reassurance, his arms wrapping around the smaller of the two in a side squeeze.

"And that someone was you." Tyler smiled, lacing his fingers in one of Pete's hands and he exhales in contentment. He buries his face in the neck of the king, making Pete's heart warm up like a freshly lit campfire. 

He helps the king out of bed, realizing that he's still in the buff, and he smirks at the sight before him. Pete goes along with it, striking a pose with his signature snarl and Tyler bursts in a small fit of giggles, going to the closet full of the king's clothing. 

"What would you like to wear today, my handsome king?" Tyler looks through the articles of clothing, Pete had a whole mixed wardrobe. From hats to dress shoes to many suits. 

"I don't got any meetings to go to, so it's just a regular day for me. I'll take a simple button up and a pair of comfortable trousers, please, my good knight." Pete calls from the bathroom, gurgling some mouthwash to get rid of morning breath after he brushes his pearly whites. He combs his hair, it now being so longer than usual. He lets it low down, not feeling up to, well, putting it up. 

Tyler comes out after some brief time, to be revealed to a half-nude Pete, dressed only a pair of boxers and he basks in the love bites left on any visible spot of his body.

Pete is first to speak, a smirk implied with his choice of words as a hand traces up a silver lining of the armor of the blushing knight. "Like what you see, baby?"

The king calling him baby is one way to make his cheeks feel even hotter than they already were. He feels slightly tongue tied, but he is sure to get a nod across to prove his point.

After the knight dresses the king in a crimson buttonup with short sleeves, a pair of cozy trousers, and a pair of warm fleece socks being at his feet, he casts a soft kiss upon a visible hickey on his neck.

"Do you wonder if anything heard us?" Tyler brushes his thumb against a knuckle of the king, as the two seem to be sprawled up in each other's touches on the edge of the bed. 

"Nonsense, I doubt it. Those walls are hollow." Pete waves a hand off, causing the knight by his hip to raise a brow up.

"Hollow isn't good. They're so thin, you can actually hear through them." Tyler explains, trying to muffle back his laughter but he's not doing a good job by the way of realization appears across the king's face.

"Oh, really? Then yeah, I'm sure someone heard us." Pete shrugged then chuckled, earning that warmhearted giggle from his blond knight.

* * *

"When can I see you again?" Tyler asks the next morning, getting his armor back on and Pete sleepily smiled, sitting up in bed.

Kissing those sweet lips of his knight, a warm hand rests on his cheek and he is speak with another whisper before laying back. "Whenever you want, baby. You know where to find me."

Tyler smiled, watching as the king falls back into his slumber and before he leaves, he tucks Pete back in. As he heads for the door, he hears a soft murmur of something along the lines of love you, and it brings a smile to his lips.

He mouths a "love you too" before he leaves to proceed with his duties as serving for the king who had seemed to hear a pull on him.

Tyler knew for sure, he didn't want to stop seeing the king. He'd be a fool to let opportunities like this slip from his fingers.

He rides off on his horse, as he gets lost in his thoughts about Pete, going off on a quest.  He could get used to this.

By this, he meant following orders then returning back to find company in the arms of the king. He wanted to live that fantasy, for as much as he could.


End file.
